wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob's Ladder
A team of assassins from Graduation Day (Advanced Camp 2007) Background Jacob's Ladder Death is profitable. This has been the truth since the first weakling had enough status to order someone’s life ended. Many people can slash with a knife or pull a trigger. Many people can look up someone’s address, or wear masks and gloves. Few people have a heart capable of killing. At the end of the day, that’s what you’re paid for. You’ve sacrificed any sense of empathy or compassion for the ability to make large amounts of money. You are a company of assassins. Your old leader, Harlequin, recently passed away, killed by a man called Deacon. The company has now fallen into the young hands of his daughter, Orpheus. Your troupe uses code names for two reasons. The obvious being protection of one’s identity… and the other because of who you are often hired to neutralize. You are Mage Hunters. While most of your work comes in for political leaders and revolutionaries, ever since Harlequin came into power, work came in steadily for denizens of a world both within and without this one. While none of you are innately magical, you are prepared to deal with people of this nature. Your belts are studded with holy water, your banana clips filled with silver rounds. It has never crossed your mind that what you are doing is destroying magic. You’re merely doing your job. You have just been hired by an incredibly wealthy backer to kill a bunch of children. You have no illusions, however. This is the most dangerous mission you have ever undertaken. But when you’re offered a contract for 800 mil, it can be quite hard to turn down. Orpheus Played by Eva Petkanas. Orpheus Age: 21 Jesse LeBlanc You are the daughter of Harlequin, or as you knew him, Jacob LeBlanc. Your mother was killed by your father when you were 4, and you can only remember her beautiful, proud face. She had been an assassin too. She had gotten in a fight with your dad, but you never knew why. You grew up jetsetting all over the world, enjoying the finest lifestyle one could imagine. Well… almost. You were constantly on the move, and constantly in danger. Your dad was a sweet man, and you spent your childhood with him, and with Kipling, your dad’s lawyer bodyguard. Kipling was also a sweet man, and is the only one who is keeping you sane after your father’s passing. Coming into control of the company has been extremely difficult. You want to avenge your father’s death, but you also want to keep the company viable. And all the while, Auberon, your dad’s old right hand woman, waits for you to slip up. The only people you know you can trust are Kipling, your only real friend, and Evening, your dad’s old partner, who has helped keep everything sane. You want to prove yourself, and you want to get this job done and get out. Taliesin Played by Jesse Riemer. Taliesin Age: 25 Terry Collins You were born and raised in Westchester New York, to parents who worked as landscapers and servants to the wealthy elite. You lived in destitution in one of the richest areas in the world. You’ve always had an appreciation of irony. In high school, you became a criminal. The fun kind. Betting rings, drug dealing, cons and theft, it was all up your alley. You became a pro. And when things started to get boring, along came Jill. Jill Gazzatoni was a mafia princess. She drove fast cars, got into fights, and was generally amazing. When she became your friend, it opened up a whole new world of opportunity. When her goon cousin tried to kill you, she killed him first. That’s when you ran away. Being wanted, and being smart, and being amoral led to one conclusion. You and Jill took pseudonyms, started as petty criminals, and worked your way up to the bigger jobs. By the time you were regularly working hitmen, you were ideal candidates for Jacob’s Ladder. You’re a wise-cracking, fast-talking, back-stabbing man. Your greatest pleasure comes from working your dream job with Guile, your best friend. You wish Auberon would take over this company already, as Orpheus is something of an idiot. But other than that, life is grand. Guile Played by Hillary Milton. Guile Age: 25 Jill Gazzatoni You were born and raised in the suburbs of Westchester County, New York. Your dad, Michael Gazzatoni, was a Family Man. Of a particularly large and dangerous Family. Growing up, you were always smarter than the rest of your idiot family. You did stupid and dangerous things to rebel against your thug relatives. As soon as you turned 16, you could be found nowhere outside your car. Driving is your greatest passion. In your last year of High School, you made friends a young man named Terry Collins. Your parents disapproved of having friends outside the family. Your cousin, Paul, decided one day he’d like to teach this new friend of yours a lesson. You shot your cousin, got Terry in your car, and you ran away. Being wanted, and being smart, and being amoral led to one conclusion. You and Terry took pseudonyms, started as petty criminals, and worked your way up to the bigger jobs. By the time you were regularly working hitmen, you were ideal candidates for Jacob’s Ladder. You are a fun-loving, callous and at times sadistic lady. Your greatest pleasure comes from working your dream job with Taliesin, your best friend. You wish Auberon would take over this company already, as Orpheus is something of an idiot. But other than that, life is grand. Kipling Played by Trevor Greenspan. Kipling Age: 49 Rob Stewart You were Harlequin’s best friend in the company, back in the days when it was just being formed. You had grown up on the streets of Brooklyn in the 60s and 70s, a hoodlum and street thug. You were a decent shot with a rifle, sure, but your real talent lay in the finer assassin’s arts. Hacking, Forgery and all manner of legal trickery. You met Harlequin, and he invited you to move on to bigger and better things. You are the Consiglieri of Jacob’s Ladder, and have been for years. Your relationship with Orpheus has been strained as of late. Harlequin’s death has hit her hard. You remember making a promise to yourself when Orpheus’ mother died. Orpheus' mother, Marionette, had found out about Auberon and Harlequin’s illicit relationship. She attempted to kill Harlequin and died trying. Orpheus knows nothing about this. And you aim to keep it that way. Now that Harlequin has died, Orpheus’ position in the company is threatened. Auberon is ambitious, and hates Orpheus. And you will do everything you can to keep your friend… basically your niece… as safe as possible. You are a shrewd, cunning and dangerous man. You trust no one, save maybe Evening, and you will do everything in your power to make sure Orpheus is respected. Evening Played by Joanna Rose Marino. Evening Age: 54 Thea Dukalous You were Harlequin’s partner back before he founded Jacob’s Ladder. You and he both worked for the CIA during the Vietnam War. While there, you had a run-in with a Shaman in the deep jungle, and saw him summon a spirit into his body and lay waste to an entire battalion of GIs. It was then that both of went AWOL from duty, and began Jacob’s Ladder, and started studying how to kill Mages. The plan worked out well, as you can see. You are the one person who knows the full extent of the Gardenborne, the beings hiring you, and you are unsure if this mission is a good idea. But 800 million can’t be turned down… and you’re pretty sure you’ll be wanted men and women if you turn down the job now. As for the strife within the company, you find it childish. You stayed out of Harlequin’s personal business, and now that he’s dead, you are behind his daughter being in control. However, you also have a close relationship with Auberon, having discovered her and trained her. You are a level headed, hardened warrior, and you want to get this job done and keep your company together. Timaeus Played by Reed Peck-Kriss. Timaeus Age: 24 Zane Lawrence You were born and raised in Cambridge, England. Your father was a Knight of the Tree, and you grew up in the magical world. You were trained with the sword from the age of 4. However, as you hit your teenage years, and no sword manifested, your parents became worried. It wasn’t that you were Evil. It was just that your dad was obsessed with being good… and you hated your dad. Ergo, you enjoyed the darker things in life. Which is probably why you were kicked out. Now, you are the swordsman of Jacob’s Ladder. You keep to yourself mostly, and you’re not sure if you trust Orpheus or not, but you don’t care either way. You only care about improving your craft, and about getting paid. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse